


Who's Shagging Draco Malfoy?

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, I guess there's a smidgeon of plot after all, M/M, No Plot, Porn all porn, Probably Crack too, Shenanigans involving the invisibility cloak, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco gets woken up by a mystery person and can't find it in him to care who it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Two posts in one night :-D

When Draco felt someone climb in bed with him, his first sleep-drowned thought was that it was just Blaise or Pansy coming to have a bit of fun. It happened often enough that Draco didn't really question this. His second thought was that he didn't quite want to wake up yet, so he simply shifted onto his back to give his would-be lover access to work him up.

But rather than get to work sucking on him – as both Blaise and Pansy would do in a delicious and efficient way – this person kissed him and stroked his chest. Draco turned his head away because the taste and smell of alcohol was overpowering. Undaunted, the person shifted to suck on Draco's neck, pulling a happy moan from the Slytherin who was still trying to decide if he wanted to wake up or not.

With a puzzled frown, Draco realized that his hand was tangled in a thick mass of hair that was too short to be Pansy's but too long and straight to be Blaise's. And come to think of it, both were still gone for the Hols. Draco had returned to Hogwarts early from Christmas with his parents because he had a lot of homework to do and wanted to take advantage of a mostly empty castle to study in.

This made him wonder who else was currently in the castle and had access to the Eighth Year Dorms. No one came to mind since most of the students had gone elsewhere if they could. His thoughts were derailed completely when the person shifted and sucked a path down his chest and stomach while stroking his rigidly hard shaft with a hand.

“Mmm...” Draco moaned, only a little disconcerted to realize that he didn't particularly care who was having their way with him. Especially once that delightfully warm mouth sucked on his nipples with just the right intensity to send tingles all the way down to his toes.

By the time that mouth found its way to Draco's painfully erect shaft, he couldn't have cared less if the mouth belonged to someone unattractive such as Greg or – heaven forbid – that fourth year girl that often stared at him longingly. Except that if it were her, he could get expelled for this. He struggled to wake up enough to open his eyes, but a moan of pleasure from his unknown lover proved to be too deep to be female, allowing Draco to relax and enjoy the astonishingly skillful blowjob.

Just when Draco thought the end was imminent, that mouth disappeared, making him groan in profound disappointment. But then he shifted to straddle Draco's lap. Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, the unknown person took Draco's shaft up the arse – and Draco knew this for certain as he'd had the pleasure of being buried balls deep in an arse before. Although, this one felt like pure heaven at the moment. He reflexively grabbed those smooth hips before curiously stoking a hand towards the middle to see... Ah, as he thought, this lover was definitely a male.

Draco lazily stroked the rigid shaft that was approximately the same size as Blaise's – which was weird because Blaise was rather hung and not too many blokes had one that size. Maybe this was Blaise after all? He'd returned to the castle after drinking and had hornily decided to gift Draco with an orgasm or two.

But wait... That hair... Had he been hexed to have shaggy hair?

Once again, Draco didn't really have the capacity to think about this any more because his lover promptly raised up and impaled himself on Draco in a way that felt so good Draco nearly choked and died on a gasp of pure pleasure. He gathered up the energy and desire to open his eyes so he could watch the show, but unfortunately, it was far too dark in the room to see anything more than the outline of the man riding him like a well-paid, cock-loving whore.

“Merlin's sweaty ball sack! _Yes_!” Draco cried out, clenching his arse muscles and pushing up into that wonderful heat and tight hole. Both of his hands were back on those hips, helping the man slam himself onto Draco over and over.

A long string of broken curses erupted from Draco as he got ever closer to what promised to be a thoroughly glorious orgasm. And then he stopped breathing altogether as it hit him with the force of a tidal wave. His fingers dug into those hips as his back locked into an arch that nearly lifted his arse off the bed. Then he roared out his climax, feeling like he might actually black out.

This prompted the man to slow down a bit and rock gently until Draco melted into the bed with a happy sigh. Draco was more than ready to go back to sleep and thank the man in the morning, but it seemed there were other plans. The unknown lover shifted until his hot breath was on Draco's neck again, and the stench of alcohol made his nose wrinkle.

He had just a moment to wonder if perhaps he should hate himself for being so easy that a drunken stranger was able to shag him without so much as a word from either of them. Not even a grunt asking permission – although since Draco hadn't quite protested and wait, didn't he cry out yes at some point?

Then that long and thick shaft pressed into Draco, interrupting all thoughts and making him stiffen up in alarm. He almost never let anyone top him – especially not someone who was on the bigger side. He pushed his lover away slightly, trying to summon up the ability to do more than moan feebly in protest.

“ _Oh Draco_...” the man sighed lovingly in his ear, and strangely, Draco's resistance melted away like butter in a frying pan. He tangled his fingers in that wild mop of hair and pulled him close.

“If you don't use plenty of lube, I'll kill you, turn you into an Inferius, and then kill you again,” Draco threatened quite seriously.

There was a rumbling chuckle and then – even though Draco couldn't figure out how the man had managed to grab hold of a wand and use it while seeming to be supporting himself over Draco with both hands – a spell was cast nonverbally that cleaned Draco out. It was followed by a spell to soften and prepare Draco. Finally, a spell was cast to fill Draco with what felt like an entire bottle of oil – but probably wasn't.

Slowly and gently – to Draco's profound relief – the unknown man eased himself into a hole that had only ever been used once or twice in the three years since Draco'd lost his virginity. He wrapped his arms around his lover and decided that it didn't matter if the man smelled and tasted of alcohol, there  _needed_ to be kissing. A copious amount of deep kisses that made his head spin.

To his utter astonishment, the large shaft in his arse made Draco feel like it had to be made out of magic. It thrust into him in a way that not only lit fires all though his body, but also made him feel like fireworks were going off in his brain. It made him gasp repeatedly in a desperate attempt to catch his breath.

“Oh _fuck..._ ” Draco exhaled reverently as he realized that he might actually have a second orgasm if this kept up for just a few minutes more.

Time passed strangely, feeling like a strange combination of centuries and mere seconds before Draco realized that he was literally shaking from the pleasure. Never before had he gotten so lost in a lover's touch. Never before had he nearly forgotten his own name while shagging!

His lover broke off their passionate snogging to gasp out almost silently: “So tight! God,  _Draco_ ...”

It rather pleased Draco to hear his name almost sobbed repeatedly as his lover ground into him. So much so that that second orgasm arrived without any further ado. To his mild mortification, he realized that he was practically squealing from the pleasure, and also clinging to his lover as if needing a tether in a dingy on a storm-tossed ocean.

After they melted into a puddle, Draco tried to clench his hand in that hair so the man could not go anywhere before they'd had a chance to rest up for a second go. Unfortunately, he was so relaxed that his hand wouldn't cooperate. Draco drifted back to sleep literally purring from bliss.

To his deep disappointment, his mystery lover was gone by the time he woke up in the morning. There was absolutely no clue as to who it had been. Draco sighed a bit morosely as he stared up at the canopy of his bed.

“I should have incarcerated him so that he had no choice but to stay with me,” he grumbled. But then he remembered every single detail of the previous night and decided that he couldn't be too upset since it had been such a brilliant shag. Possibly the best one of his life. So far.

If he was damn lucky, he might get to do it again soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all know who it is, lol! :-D
> 
> But in case you're not quite sure, please note just which pair dominates more than 90 percent of my posts, lol :-D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry sees Draco looking so dreamy, he can't help but return to the scene of the crime to see if there might possibly be a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's a little bit of plot in this after all, lol!

Draco was still floating on a cloud of bliss two days later when everyone returned from Hols. He was sitting at a table in the Eighth Year dorm, trying to finish up his homework, only he kept staring off dreamily at nothing. In his mind, he kept reliving his fabulous mystery shag and wondering who had been his lover.

Throughout the day as students returned, they glanced at him curiously, but didn't dare try to talk to him in case he was plotting something truly devious – such as hexing the first person to try to talk to him. He didn't even notice them since he was so lost in his own thoughts. If he had noticed them, he definitely would have tried to stop looking like he was blushing like a third year girl experiencing first love.

Pansy and Blaise returned to the castle about an hour after Draco had missed dinner without even realizing it. They were followed into the common room by the Golden Trio, which was simple coincidence. All five looked over at Draco in astonishment simply because he was rather noticeable, staring at the table with a goofy expression on his face. Pansy and Blaise exchanged a questioning glance, and then plopped into chairs at the table while Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched because they were frankly too curious to pass up the chance to see Draco look like a human being, for once.

“Alright, out with it!” Pansy demanded. “What happened?”

Draco scrambled to erase all emotion from his face. “What?” He asked as if baffled.

Pansy shook her head and gave him her infamous _look_. “Oh come now, you know we're not stupid. You look like you were hit by a bloody love potion.”

Draco shook his head. “Nope, no potion. That I know of. Not in love with anyone.”

“Then. What. Happened?” Pansy growled.

Draco actually blushed and turned away. “Not telling.”

“Oh hell no!” Pansy declared, letting him know that she wouldn't give up until he confessed everything. She nudged Blaise and the two of them stood up so that they could forcibly drag Draco into the Slytherin boys' dorm.

“Pansy, you daft cow! Let me go!”

Blaise chuckled in a way that sounded half evil. “You should just give up now, you know Pans always gets what she wants.”

“I am going to hex the two of you into next week!” Draco warned with a low growl.

Ron snickered as the three Slytherins disappeared into the dorm. “That looked almost Gryffindor.”

Harry laughed softly. “Yeah, I could see you, Seamus, and Dean doing that to me if I was looking so obviously dreamy.” He then frowned because he had drunken memories that might actually explain why Draco was in such a good mood. Except that Harry was half certain that those memories would provoke the prickly git into attacking Harry on sight – which hadn't happened. He bit his lip in thought.

“Do you suppose he asked out one of the students that had stayed behind?” Ron wondered, but only because speculating on Draco's potential love life gave him an excuse to delay finishing his homework.

Hermione shook her head. “Probably not. Rumor has it that there are quite a few younger Slytherins who've offered him anything he could possibly want for an hour or so of fun, and he turns them all down by saying that he wants to focus on his studies.” There was more than a hint of genuine respect in her voice as she said this.

Ron shrugged. “Yeah, well, asking someone out is different than just having fun.”

“All I meant is that if he wanted to go out with someone, he probably would have taken them up on their offer a while ago,” Hermione said.

Before either Ron or Harry could come up with anything to say to that – and to be honest, Harry was now jealously wondering whether Draco actually _had_ taken anyone up on their offers – Nott exhaled in aggravation from across the room.

“Greg! I need you to come with me so that if Blaise and Pansy are doing anything I don't want to see or hear to Draco, you can help me hex them all,” Nott stated, making a gesture that basically demanded that Gregory Goyle drop everything and follow.

“Yeah, alright,” Goyle muttered with a shrug. “I've seen it enough that it don't bother me anymore.”

“Well it bothers me,” Nott grumbled.

As they walked away, Harry realized that he was seeing red. The expression on his face must have been murderous because Ron suddenly put a hand on his arm.

“Alright there, mate? I know that Nott is still a bloody bastard, but you don't have to look like you're planning to Imperius him into walking off a cliff.”

“Er...” Harry fumbled to find a decent excuse. “Yeah. I'm just tired and think I'll head to bed.”

“We should all get a good night's sleep,” Hermione added reasonably.

Ron gave her a questioning look that made her smile wryly. “Yes, I mean that too.”

Ron promptly grinned like an idiot, making Harry roll his eyes and shake his head. They all went to the Gryffindor boys' dorm and went to bed. Except Harry lay awake for hours, unable to sleep until he knew for certain if Pansy and Blaise actually were in bed with Draco.

Finally, unable to take the uncertainty anymore, Harry got out of bed and slipped his invisibility cloak on over his boxer clad body. Then he snuck into the Slytherin boys' dorm, easily bypassing the basic spell intended to deter any non Slytherins from entering the room. Then he stood still for a long time to let his vision adjust to the complete darkness – which had to be a Slytherin thing since they were used to the dungeons. Gryffindors tended to have at least a small nightlight on at all times.

To Harry's profound relief, no matter what else had happened, Draco was currently alone in bed. Suspicious wobbling suggested that at least one of the other boys had someone in bed with him, but Harry didn't care about that. He could pretend that Draco had been alone all evening, which should let him finally go to sleep.

Harry turned to leave, but then... Something close to insanity filled him. Draco really had looked dreamy and half in love earlier. This made Harry wonder if it was because of what had happened between them – which was the complete opposite reaction he thought Draco would have – or if Draco actually had asked someone out between the other night and earlier today.

It was crazy, but Harry thought that maybe if he gave Draco a kiss, Draco would murmur the name of who had made him happy, and if it was Harry, well, maybe there could be a repeat of their glorious shagging. Even better, Harry would be sober this time!

Slowly, half afraid to wake the gorgeous Slytherin, Harry crept closer and closer until he was able to lean over and kiss those soft and luscious lips. He purposely left his invisibility cloak on as a subtle reminder not to use his tongue and risk losing the meager amount of control he had. Never again would he molest a person in their sleep.

Draco returned the kiss for a moment before his brows creased and his nose wrinkled unhappily as he turned his head slightly. “I said no, Blaise,” he muttered.

Before Harry could move away – and honestly, he was too busy devouring as much of that pale skin with his eyes as he could in the dark to move – Draco opened his eyes and looked around. When even a searching glance at the bed that was still wobbling tellingly proved that there was no one near him, he frowned even more. However, it really was too dark to truly see in the room, so he pulled his wand out from under his pillow and silently cast a Lumos, but even that revealed nothing.

“Huh...” he stated softly. “I guess I imagined it.” Then he settled back into his pillow and put his wand away. “Probably wishful thinking...”

This filled Harry with hope – and also a devious urge to mess with his secret crush. Or at least Harry assumed that he must secretly have a crush on Draco since he had slipped into bed and shagged him the moment he got too drunk to stop himself or talk himself out of thinking about the infuriating bastard. And then Harry spent a moment praying that his crush really was a secret and not so painfully obvious that everyone but him already knew about it. Merlin! That would be _mortifying_!

Anyway, when Harry was done freaking out over the possibility that everyone could see his thoughts written on his face, he leaned over and softly kissed Draco again. Draco responded by scrunching his eyes firmly shut and lifting a hand to see if he could feel the phantom kissing him. To his surprise, his hand slipped inside what felt like a hood and tangled in soft and thick hair that he recognized from the other night. This provoked an inhaled gasp of surprise.

Draco's eyes flew open again, only he still couldn't see anyone. His brain was sent scrambling for any explanation other than the most obvious one. Meanwhile, his hand stroked that hair, proving that there definitely _had_ to be someone there.

_Potter?!_ Draco mouthed silently in disbelief and astonishment.

Harry gently pulled Draco's hand away so that he could lean closer to Draco's ear without his cloak being disrupted. “Draco...” Harry whispered so quietly he wasn't quite sure Draco could hear him.

Draco felt a shiver pass over his entire body and couldn't help but moan. He then located what simply had to be the infamous invisibility cloak, and pulled on it so that it slowly revealed Harry's face and naked chest. Or at least Draco assumed that it was naked since that's how it felt, but it was actually too dark to see clearly.

With his other hand, Draco surreptitiously grabbed his wand, then he cast a nonverbal spell to lift Harry off his feet and pull him until he was floating over Draco laying in bed – adding an Incarcerous to make sure that Harry couldn't escape before Draco had a chance to verify the facts. Next, Draco cast spells to pull his curtains shut and lock them, followed by a silencing spell. The last spell was another Lumos.

To Draco's amazement, it really was Harry Potter floating above him, still half covered by his cloak and looking rather bemused. And slightly embarrassed to have been caught. Draco bit his lip in thought.

“Are you drunk again?”

Harry flinched sheepishly. “Er, sorry about that. I was too drunk to realize that my actions were inappropriate.”

Draco carefully sat up and shifted Harry so that he was also sitting on the bed. But he didn't free him because he was certain Harry would try to get away. Then he shook his head and fought a smug grin that it actually  _had_ been Harry in his bed the other night.

“Don't worry about that. I could smell the alcohol on you and if I had been adverse to what was happening, I'd have put a stop to it,” Draco assured him.

Now that Harry could see Draco well enough thanks to the Lumos to get an eyeful, he realized that Draco must habitually sleep naked. This caused him to blush and look away for just one second before greedily feasting his eyes on that gorgeous skin once more. When Draco realized that Harry was staring at the spot where his blanket was revealing his left hip but covering his groin, he nearly blushed too.

“So... were you planning to traipse in here, shag me without a word, and then leave again?” Draco wondered, not actually against this idea, just that he'd like there to be more shagging and less leaving.

Harry flushed a bit brighter. “Actually, I only came in here to see if you had someone else – er nevermind! Just, er, well, I, er, I – Merlin's hairy arse!” He ended in frustration and embarrassment.

Draco chuckled, delighted to be the reason Harry was so flustered. “How about this? Let's get to the shagging, keep going until we pass out from sheer exhaustion, and then finish this conversation when we wake up tomorrow.”

Harry felt his mouth and throat go completely dry as he thought over this suggestion carefully. He swallowed nervously. “You... want...me?”

“Merlin and Salazar, Potter! Even if you're only half as good sober as you are drunk, it'll still be better than anything else I've ever had!” Draco blurted out and then was tempted to murder himself for admitting that so honestly.

This made Harry grin rather smugly. “Oh, I am. Better even. Although, it'll be interesting and kinky to shag while incarcerated. I might not be as good though...”

“Should we find out?” Draco asked with a sly expression.

Harry nearly went cross eyed at the thought. “Er... I'm game. Might be better to let me finish getting naked first though.” Since the way his hands were bound behind his back would make it difficult to finish removing the cloak, although his boxers could probably come off without too much trouble.

Draco took a moment to wonder if this was Harry's way of tricking Draco into letting him go so that he could escape, but then decided that if Harry truly wanted to escape, he'd probably be gone already. With a nod of agreement, he slowly pointed his wand at Harry – as if to reassure him that he wasn't planning to cast a hex – and released the Incarcerous. Harry gathered up his cloak, cast a shrinking spell on it, and then stuffed it in the pillowcase so that it couldn't get lost.

“Before you incarcerate me again, can I just...” Harry trailed off, staring at Draco's plump and oh so kissable lips.

Draco felt like he was punched with a lust spell. He cleared his throat, still couldn't speak, and then somehow managed to nod.

Harry leaned forward and placed one hand on the back of Draco's neck to hold him steady as their lips met. Harry started the kiss rather chastely. Tenderly. But then Draco opened his mouth and their tongues met in a swirling battle that made Harry's toes curl. They shifted on the bed until they were tangled up together while snogging so passionately that Harry feared he might climax just from that!

Until Draco remembered that he wanted to see if Harry actually  _would_ let him cast an Incarcerous and do whatever came to mind. He rolled Harry under him and pushed Harry's hands up against the headboard before casting the spell. The result was Harry's hands stuck to the headboard until Draco released them.

Harry gave Draco a smile that was clearly curious about what the Slytherin planned to do next. With a devious smirk, Draco summoned one of his ties and carefully wrapped it around Harry's neck in a way that was tight enough to sort of hinder breathing without choking him. Biting Harry's ear, Draco murmured: “I always wanted to see you wearing nothing but a Slytherin tie.”

“Then I think I'm a bit overdressed,” Harry whispered, trying not to blush at how corny that sounded.

“Hmm...” Draco hummed noncommittally. He stroked Harry's chest a couple of times, pinching those tiny male nipples that were so hard that it almost looked painful. Then he slowly swept his hands ever lower. Harry's breathing took an interesting turn, alternating between stopping altogether and shallow but rapid pants that made Draco wonder if he was hyperventilating.

When Draco reached Harry's boxers, he was half amused and half exasperated to discover that they were Gryffindor red and had Harry Potter printed all over in a fancy golden script. He raised a brow and looked at Harry, who blushed and looked away.

“They were a joke gift, but since they're loads better than most of what I own, I wear them anyway.”

This could only mean that some enterprising soul had decided to sell underwear to commemorate the Savior... and come to think of it, he was probably making an absolute  _killing_ ! Draco might have to hunt him down and hex him into oblivion. There was no need to have a bunch of horny men out there wearing Harry's name next to their private bits.

Without a word, Draco pulled the boxers off and stuffed them in his pillowcase as well. No need to have one of his dorm mates get up to go to the bathroom and see them laying very incriminatingly on the floor, and worse! No one would probably believe that  _Harry_ would wear them, and so they'd all think they belonged to Draco. That was just not on! Not even considering that Draco was shockingly tempted to keep them and wear them in secret...

The next moment, Draco's attention was utterly captivated by Harry's long and thick shaft. “Merlin's sweaty ballsack! It's really not fair for you to be so blessed down here too!”

“It's easy for you to say that,” Harry grumbled. “You weren't the one mortified when a couple of potential lovers ran away after seeing it.”

“Their loss,” Draco stated with a shrug. “And you should consider yourself lucky that I've had practice sucking on one about this size. It means that I'm rather good at it.”

“Oh?” Harry asked with interest, his mouth going dry again.

Rather than say anything, Draco simply proved he was telling the truth. Harry choked on a gasp, holding his breath for a few seconds before babbling nonsense. Draco smiled around the large shaft in his mouth, pleased to be the reason Harry couldn't get a coherent thought out.

Draco took the time to really work Harry's shaft. He licked, he sucked, he stroked, varying his actions and pace so that Harry wouldn't orgasm too soon. It pleased Draco to give Harry pleasure. Especially when Harry started thrashing about and trying to pull his hands free of their bondage.

“Oh God! _Please_! Draco, if you don't stop, I'm gonna –” 

But Draco purposely did  _not_ stop. He continued sucking and increased the speed of both the strokes of his hand up the shaft and the motion of his mouth down onto the shaft until Harry was bucking up into Draco's mouth and babbling again. When Harry did orgasm – his hold body shaking from it – Draco did his best to swallow every drop.

“Oh God!” Harry gasped out again when he was empty and able to melt into the bed. “That was absolutely brilliant.”

“Mmm...” Draco purred as he shifted until he was laying completely on top of Harry. “I'm going to make you do that to me later, but for now...” He cast spells to clean Harry out and prepare him. A thought occurred to him that made him frown. “You didn't... When you were drunk, you didn't prepare yourself before...”

Harry shook his head and shrugged. “I actually sort of like it when it burns, and I was drunk, so it didn't really feel painful or anything.”

Draco gave Harry a look that was both questioning and full of disbelief before deciding that Harry could like whatever he wanted and Draco was just going to do as he liked at the moment. Which meant trying to see how flexible Harry was. He slung Harry's legs over his shoulders as he carefully lined his shaft up with Harry's hole.

“Don't worry so much about hurting me,” Harry murmured when it seemed like Draco was taking an extra long time spreading lube all over everything.

“How could I not?!” Draco blurted out incredulously because this was _Harry Potter_ he was about to bugger. It was likely that just about everyone would want to be gentle with him and love him right. And well, Harry _did_ defeat the Dark Lord, so he could probably be a bit dangerous if a person tried to mistreat him.

Harry smirked. “You have me tied up and at your mercy. I sort of expected an intense and somewhat violent shag.”

Draco pursed his lips as he thought this over. “You have a point. Alright...” He then pushed into Harry somewhat abruptly.

Harry groaned from how good it felt – a combination of both pleasure and pain that had him hot and melty in mere seconds.

“Sweet Salazar!” Draco swore in appreciation. “Please tell me which God I have to thank for this divine pleasure so that I can make an offering of the finest chocolate.”

Harry chuckled. “Probably whichever one you ask these sorts of things of. I'm not really a believer in God...”

Rather than try to keep track of the conversation, Draco picked a demanding pace and did his best to pound Harry into the bed. Harry's breath caught in his throat and came out sounding like someone was trying to strangle a cat. He gave half a second's thought to worshiping a God after all if it meant that God would keep putting Draco and Harry in bed together.

Draco surprised even himself with his stamina. He'd thought for sure that he'd only last a few minutes, especially considering that he was so very turned on by having Harry at his mercy. To both their delight, Draco was able to really bang into Harry for at least a half an hour. He also managed to hit Harry's prostate just right so that Harry not only got hard again, but eventually started begging for relief.

Draco took pity on Harry and grabbed onto that lovely shaft. This was all it took for Harry to orgasm with a low squeal. His whole body shook and he really thought he was going to pass out from the intensity. The tight rippling sent Draco over the edge too, prompting him to bury his shaft as deeply as possible and rock his hips through an astonishingly blissful orgasm.

When he felt like he could move again, Draco released the Incarcerous just long enough to reposition Harry – who was currently the consistency of a sleeping cat. Once Draco had arranged them so that they were both on their sides and wrapped around each other, he recast the Incarcerous so that Harry's hands were now bound behind Draco's back. Thus Harry wouldn't be able to leave during the middle of the night.

Or so he thought.

A little after half three in the morning, Harry had to make an urgent trip to the bathroom, so he summoned his wand, used it to free his hands, and then cast a spell to keep Draco asleep as he rolled the two of them around until they were separate entities again. Then he tucked Draco in snugly and gave him a tender kiss before extracting his cloak and slipping from bed. As much as he loved the snuggling, he wanted to avoid being gawked at by the Slytherins in the morning. If Draco got upset, Harry would just have to make it up to him. Plans to do exactly that made Harry smile as he unshrunk his cloak, pulled it over his naked body, and then walked back to his own bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but Eighth Year fics are my favorite. Probably because they still have pretty much their whole lives ahead of them and I can make them get together over and over, hee hee hee :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Draco is Grumpy, Harry tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Pashiradoki_83 for inspiring this drabble :-D

Draco was positively grumpy! It probably wasn't fair for him to be in such a bad mood since he'd had _brilliant_ sex with Harry the night before, but he had planned on doing so again this morning, only to find that Harry had somehow escaped his incarceration and left during the middle of the night. On some level, he could understand Harry not wanting to get caught by Draco's dorm mates – and Pansy, who had spent the night with Blaise – but still, it was vexing!

He took a long, hot shower in an attempt to calm down. Which worked, to an extent. Even so, Draco was still grumbling under his breath when he left the Eighth Year Common Room to go down to breakfast.

So unexpectedly that he actually yelped in surprise, Draco was grabbed and half slammed into the wall of an alcove. Before he could get out a protest – or maybe pull out his wand and hex his attacker – he was covered with the invisibility cloak and snogged so hard he wouldn't be surprised at all to discover that he'd ceased to breath altogether.

“Shh...” Harry warned just before dropping to his knees and freeing Draco's shaft. It was already at least half interested in this turn of events and perked up at Harry's touch. Without warning, Harry engulfed Draco's shaft as much as possible and practiced his deep throating techniques.

Draco gasped and cried out in a rather loud and telling way, which made Harry pause and look up at him with an expression that said something along the lines of: _Do you really want everyone to know what we're doing here?_

With an extraordinary amount of effort, Draco covered his mouth with a hand and held back all the sensual moans that tried to spill from his lips. Harry threw himself into the task of pleasing Draco with everything he had. It soon became apparent that Draco was going to have a heart attack and die before Harry managed to get him off. For one second, he wondered if that was Harry's plan all along.

But then he couldn't hold back an embarrassingly erotic cry as he flooded Harry's mouth. As Draco melted into the wall, he whispered: “That mouth...” in a way that was both reverent and accusatory.

Harry stood up, pressed a quick kiss to the sexy Slytherin's mouth, and then whispered: “See you tonight.” After that, he pulled the cloak off Draco and walked away.

Draco leaned up against the wall looking very dreamy and full of bliss until it occurred to him that he needed to put himself away and actually go eat breakfast before he ran out of time and starved. As he walked to the great hall, he smirked deviously as he made definite plans to repay Harry in kind at some point. Quite a few of the younger students made signs to ward off evil as he crossed their path, but he paid them absolutely no attention. It was really too bad that he didn't have an invisibility cloak of his own...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, if I had been Draco, I might have been tempted to kill Harry for leaving me hanging out and too distracted to realize that fact for a bit - and for just walking away after something like that, lol! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry should have known better than to loan Draco his invisibility cloak :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, drabbles can be surprisingly fun, not that I'm trying to stick to a word limit or anything, lol!

Now that Harry trusted Draco at least a little, they'd had a conversation that went like this:

“I need to borrow your invisibility cloak.”

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “ _Whhhyyyy.....?_ ”

“It's best if you don't ask me that,” Draco replied evasively.

“Er...” Harry took a deep breath, and then sighed. Without a word, he pulled the cloak out of his pocket, unshrank it, and then draped it over Draco, giving him a kiss before pulling back. “Please just promise me that if you kill anyone while using my cloak, I _never_ find out about it.”

Draco pulled the hood off so that Harry could see the way his brow was raised. “What makes you think I plan to kill someone?”

Harry gave Draco a genuine smile. “I don't, which is why I am handing over my cloak without a reasonable explanation. Just... you know... if you do...”

Draco couldn't decide whether to be pleased or disconcerted by this. Instead, he pulled the hood back up and walked away.

Which led to now. He was currently under the Gryffindor table in the great hall, slowly sneaking his way between Harry's legs. The hall was packed since it was dinner time and every student wanted to eat as quickly as possible so that they could get back to their dorm and study – or goof off, depending on what year they were in.

Harry felt Draco open his trousers and couldn't prevent a soft gasp of astonishment.

“Something wrong mate?” Ron wondered. “Turkey leg too hot?”

Harry simply nodded rather than try to come up with any sort of coherent excuse. In the very short time it had taken Ron to speak, Draco had already pulled Harry forward on the bench to give them a bit more privacy, and taken Harry's shaft in hand. He was also licking the shaft repeatedly as if it was a Popsicle that had melting juice dribbling down the side.

Harry bit his lip and did his best not to make a sound. Unfortunately, this meant he was now staring vaguely at his plate with a strangely intense expression. Ron tilted his head to the side, clearly wondering if Harry should be brought to see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was soon half panting, but still biting his lip, and Ron wasn't the only one who was wondering why. His face was also getting redder and redder. Just when Hermione was going to suggest that he go to the hospital wing, Harry rested his elbows on the table, buried his face in his hands and groaned in profound relief.

“Er...” at least half of the Gryffindors sitting at the table droned as they stared at him.

“I'm. Going. To. _Kill._ Him!” Harry muttered under his breath.

Especially since Draco – the perverse imp – had left Harry hanging out exactly the way Harry had left him that morning.

“Kill who?” Ron asked curiously.

“Er... Merlin,” Harry stated as he refastened his trousers. “Excuse me. I have to go... er... to the Hospital Wing.”

Everyone simply nodded at him, hoping that nothing too serious was wrong with him. Harry fled the great hall before he could remember that he was still starving and should have brought something with him. If he was lucky, he'd run across his devious Slytherin any moment now and be able to drag him to the nearest bed for some payback before anyone could interrupt them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make you laugh? Please tell me I made you laugh :-D


End file.
